The Unfortunate Love
by LafranceSwager
Summary: Dave just moved to Washington from his home in Texas and met a boy that was rather similar to himself. Saving said boy more than once from bullies reveals his name. John Egbert. Will they end up together or will it remain the hidden and unfortunate love that they both feel for each other? Story written by Oliver
1. Chapter 1

The Unfortunate Love

A PepsiCola/Stridercest Fanfiction

BY: Oliver

No I don't own homestuck, our hommie Hussie does and if I did own it this pairing would be cannon ;)

Warning: this contains the good stuff which means sex and swears and gore and crap like that so yup. I'm putting this in my own world where none of them have met. Don't like the sound of this shit? Don't read It then.

Dave was sitting in the bathroom biting his lip as he slid his pocket knife over his forearm, closing his eyes as the pain shot through his arm blood coating his fresh cut and the knife. He was beaten up at school again and on top of that all of his things had been moved from his apartment in Texas to Washington. They were leaving. Dave took his knife closing it as he heard a knock on the door. It was bro signalling that they needed to go catch their plane. Dave sighed and started to rinse his arm pulling his sleeve back down before emerging to see bro standing there waiting.

"You ready there lil' man" bro raied a brow above the shades visably earning a slight nod from dave. bro smirked and started to flashstep down the stairs. Dave followed trudging slightly as he jogged down the stairs hissing slightly as he trashed wrists stung.

Dave reached the bottom and sighed finding his bro in a taxi. Joining him, The younger strider sighed softly and looked at the building as it slowly became just a memory. It was a silent ride the whole way there, with the ocasional sigh. They arived at the airport and dave snuck his blade that he had hidden in his pocket into his checked bagage before handing it to the clerk. he then proceded to go through security not taking his shades off. they only let that slide because he was somehow wearing shades in his passport photo.

Once on the plane dave glanced at his wrists since his bro had put them in first class he had no hovering eyes. The blond sighed and pulled his sleeves back down agaim and the plane took off. The stress that Dave was feeling put pressure on him and he fell asleep being awoken by Brosef after they landed. Dave was a little groggy but slowly stood up and followed. He got into their awaiting car that had been sent there in a truck with another large sigh and as they drove he stared out the window at the new scenery.

"This should be good for you man. Cheer up. It's a new begining. So cheer up kid cause school starts tomorrow" Bro was trying o lighten the load on his little brother but simply made it worse. So many images of people dave had just met in his new school beating the living crap out of him sprang into mind and he began to chew on his lip nervously.

The oldr Strider pulled into the driveway of a rather large house and turned off the car and got out going and opening it up as The younger Strider got out and slowly walked into the new home that was almost the exact same as their apartment Just more seperated. Dave had to go up stairs to get to his room and sighed contently as he saw that it was set up as closely to his room back in Huston.

Apearently bro had hiered people to set their shit up so they could move in. dave simply curled up on his bed and fell asleep, not even close to hungry with what was happening.

Dave was awoken the next morning by the beeping of his alarm clock. First day in Brooklyn was also the first day in a new school. Dave got up and grabbed his lugage that bro had brought in and grabbed his knife after pulling off his shirt. He once again slide the sharp medal over his flesh but this thime it was on is bicep. The teen did this multiple times before realizing that there was in fact a bathroom joined to his room.

Dave rushed into the bathroom and stripped hopping into the shower and turning on the water letting it run over his freshly cut flesh. The wet Strider sighed and closed his eyes thinking about his first day and how it might go before there was a knock at the bathroom door. It was his brother yet again.

"Dave you need to get ready for school so hurry your ass up" Bro yelled through the door and Dave complied by turning off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and poked his head out the door to see if Bro was still there.

"Look man. I need to get dressed and I won't do it with you in my room" The younger Strider looked at the older who nodded and left the room closing the door. Dave slowly came out of his bathroom and went to his closet finding all of his longsleeved shirts slipping one of over his head. he grabbed a pair of boxers from the shelf and a pair of pants sliding them both on and getting his backpack ready and leaving his room after grabing his phne and putting on his shades.

Bro noticed Dave trying to slip out of the house. "Dave you need to get your lunch" Dave simply shook his head "And at least have some breakfast" he simply shook his head again.

"I'm not hungry right now and I have some cash on me" Dave said as he looked over his shoulder and put on his converse all stars and walked out of the house. He climbed into his red and black vintage convertable mustang sighing softly as he rubbed his temples before there was a roar from the engine starting. He pulled out of their driveway and floowed the address that was writen on a sticky note on his horn.

He pulled into the parkinglot and parked in a spot as close to the school as he posibly could. He turned off the car and got out being sure to lock his car. There were people staring at him, the new kid, and his rad car. He knew that the eyes were on him because he looked at everyone behind shades that hid his eyes and emotions all though he already did that.

He walked into the school and felt all the stares and a few girls giggling in the crowded halls as he made his way to the office. He walked in to be greeted by the secretary who got Dave's timetable and handed it to the blond with a warm smile.

"Mister Strider please do remove your sunglasses. It is very disrespectful" The princaple said frowning and Dave sighed.

"Look sir. I have a medical condition where my eyes are sensitive to light and I would love to not be sent home due to a terrible headache" Dave was simply looking at the man behind him before looking at his timestable and seeing that his first class was gym and sighing heavily.

Dave didn't like gym because it involved getting changed. He didn't tell anyone he cut himself not even his older brother. He looked at the secretary who was talking to someone on the phone so he just bit his lip and looked at the principle.

"Could you show me to the gym please sir?" Dave raised his brows and the man nodded. He started to walk to the gym with the blond following closely behind. He entered the gym and gulped seeing the whole gym was filled with teens in grade ten which was the grade he was in. Most of them being guys and seeming like the bullies from Huston. Big, bulky, tough and mean.

The principle left and Dave was left there alone to introduce himself. He watched as a small boy came out of the change-room in a pair of shorts and a white tee with a green ghost on it. He looked dorky with his buck teeth and glasses.

The next thing dave knew was that he was surrounded by girls. "Oh my god where are you from?!"

"You totally should hang with me sometimes!"

"What's your name?"

"You seem so cool! If only I knew your type of girl!"

All of a sudden they all fell silent and parted as a girl came down the small isle up to dave. She was kinda tall but still shorter than Dave. She had a small party of macho looking guys behind her.

"My names Vriska Serket. What might your name be newbie?" Her tone was rather intimidating but dave raised his head remembering that bro said it was a new beginning.

"Dave. Dave Strider." Dave was panicking inside but didn't show it as he stood there looking down at the girl with long hair that covered her left eye. She was really scaring the shit out of Dave when she smiled. It was a menacing smile.

"Well Dave we would like you to join our little band of friends here. We're the cool kids around these parts and you seem like you'd fit in just fine" Dave looked at all the guys but smirked and nodded. She smirked back and turned around going through her gang."Come along then Strider. I want you to meet our favourite little punching bag"

Dave followed closely behind as he did with the principal and saw that she pointed to the little nerdy boy. He hadn't seen the bandages on his arms till that moment as the slim boy came up reluctantly. Vriska turned to Dave after pulling in the still unknown boy in.

"This here is John Egbert. He's a little tiny shit who never does anything but get amazing grades. Johnny boy. I'd love to have you meet the bran new kid here," she shoved John at Dave who caught him by the arms looking down at him "that's Dave Strider. He's with us and you'll be doing his homework along with ours this whole week."

Dave was staring down into the beautiful deep sea blue orbs that were the shrimps eyes. They were filled with fear and regret as he stared back up into Dave's shades afraid that he would be punched or hit. Dave simply held Johns biceps before looking down at johns arms. They were covered in scars just like his hidden arms. He imeadiatly sighed and looked up at Vriska.

"I've changed my mind Vrisk. I don't want to be part of your group because I can tell that all you'll do is not pay attention to me. I want a real friend. One that I can have the back of while he has mine," Dave half smiled and looked down at the boy he was holding who was scared even more but was looking up at Dave with slight compassion "now excuse me but I am going to go and take John here with me so you guys wont beat the living hell out of him"

Vriska was speechless and Dave smirked down at her then walked past ushering John through the crowd of the whole class that had gathered around as though he were a celebrity in a whole group of frozen fans.

John looked at Dave with confusion in his thanking eyes "why did you do that for me, or at all? You're one of the cool kids" John's voice was a little squeaky but it was cute. Dave simply looked at John with a smile.

"I did it because I saw that you and I have a lot in common" John frowned confused by what the tall blond meant and Dave bit his lip breath now caught in his throat as he raised a sleeve only so the brunette could see all the cuts and scars on his arm.

"Why would you have a need to do that?" John frowned looking worriedly up at the Strider.

Dave half smiled calmingly "don't repeat this to anyone, even me, but," Dave leaned down to whisper in John's ear "I was my school's punching bag to."

John smiled and looked at his new friend "we do have more in common than I thought." The bell rang for class and they started to warm up John and Dave doing things together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dave was sitting in his next class next to his only friend so far, John Egbert. He had already given him a nickname. Egderp. John thought that it was pretty cute and way nicer than any other name that was given to him. The best part in Dave's mind was that they had every class together.

Dave was sitting in his math class, which came after gym, boredly. He was amazing at math and already knew what they were learning so had no need to pay any attention. Even though he was in the advanced class he was still two subjects ahead. Dave's mind started to wander as he sat there. He shifted from being surrounded by girls, to Vriska, then to the small dorky kid. Dave's mind got stuck as he thought about the slender frame called John. There was something he liked about that kid.

The small raven kid he met earlier was perfect in every way acording to the young Strider. There was nothing that was flawed untill he remembered about his wrists and that they were badly scared. Dave sighed and closed his eyes as he thought 'I need to find some way to make that kid happy. He has more to him than he thinks'. Dave looked down at his desk and his blank paper before abcentmindedly started to doodle. Before long his arm started to hurt from all the cuts he had. grasping his leg tightly he winced but not noticably before raising his hand.

` "Yes mister Strider? How may I help you?" The man at the front of the room smiled warmly.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Dave's voice was smooth and he showed no pain even though he was screaming bloody murder on the inside.

"If you can answer this question on the board correctly then yes" the teacher smiled as Dave rose out of his seat going up to the board and instantly putting down a set of numbers. The teacher gaped as he stared at the answer "Nobody has ever answered this question that fast in my presence. You may go mister Strider."

Dave left the room without any emotion and rushing to the bathroom once he was clear of his class. he got to the bathroom to see the boys from Vriska's group around one stall. The action caused the blond to frown before he realised what was happening. Dave walked in closer to see who the victim of the slurry was. Black hair, blue sweater, glasses on the floor, skinny jeans.

"Trying to steal the new kid from us huh faggot. What makes you tink he would like you" It was a deep voice that was a little soft from yelling to much. It all hit the tanned boy at once and he bit his lip. John was the one with his head shoved in a toilet. Dave gulped and then got in a stance to deflect any oncoming attacks like bro had taught him to do.

"Leave him alone!" Dave had yelled rather loudly and it echoed in the bathroom. All the boys except John, who's head was in a toilet, turned to Dave. Two sicked on him and the blond knocked them over making them groan softly. Dave smirked and then three more came bolting at him. Dave once again deflected two causing them to fall over groaning but was then punched in the stomach by the third make him double up slightly before throwing an upper-cut at the raging teen knocking him out as he hit the ground with his head.

The rest of the guys looked at Dave with slight fear and the ones on the ground got up and they all ran out one after the other. Dave watched and then looked over at the raven haired boy who was limply laying there with his head in the toilet. Dave ran to his side pulling him out and looking at John's cute unconcious dorky face. Dave put a hand over John's mouth to feel if he wa breathing through his nose or mouth. The blond's eyes widen and as he realized that there was no air transfer. He pulled the limp teen out and put his ear to John's chest to see if his heart was beating. Dave gulpped and then started to do chest compressions. After he counted to thirty he pushed his lips on John's and blew twice, pulling away as he got a mouth full of water.

John rolled over coughing heavily and expelling water from his mouth as dave panted softly and looked at him. John eventually stopped coughing and laid there panting before looking at the blurry figure that was Dave. The blond was panting softly as he looked at the brunette. He realized that he didnt have his glasses and got up grabbing them and lightly placed them on the smaller's face. John looked up at the blond who was wiping off his lips.

With a hoarse voice John spoke "what happened? Did you save me? Why would you bother? Wait... Did you do mouth to mouth?" Dave sighed and chuckled softly at the curiousity of the boy that was recently out cold.

"Calm down John. You were getting slurried and then I came in and found you, yes I did save you, because it's something that friends do and yeah I did. You weren't breathing and you're heart stopped so I resorted to CPR which resulted with me getting a mouth full of water. We need to get you to the hospital" Dave got up and picked up John bridal style, which caused John to cling to Dave's neck weakly.

"Why did you say you were my friend? I thought I only had a few friends and a cool kid would never make that list, because I'm to much of a freak" John was looking up at Dave as he walked to the office slowly.

"Well I like you and I think of you as my only friend. Oh and sorry about the mouth to mouth thing" Dave looked down at John who was resting his head on Dave's rather bony shoulder for comfort.

"You saved my ass, Dave. Why would I give a fuck if it was for my life?" John smiled tiredly as they both arived in the office. The secretary looked at the two and frowned in confusion. John being carried by a slim Dave Strider.

"M-may I help you boys?" the secretary asked as the blond nodded setting the brunette into one of the chairs.

"Yeah, we need an ambulance" Dave was speaking cooly as he looked at the lady behind the desk who's eyes went wide at the odd need.

"Why might that be mister Strider?" she looked at him with great worry as Dave pointed at John. She had just noticed that he was shaking and had dripping wet hair.

"He got a slurry and basically died until I came in, stopped the dush bags realized that he wasn't breathing and did CPR on him. Now tell me, is that ambulance coming today or are we ganna wait till next week" Dave raised a brow and John blushed at the thought that Dave basically kissed him.

The secretary called in an ambulance and then got up and told the pricipals of what happened while Dave sat next to the still coughing teen.

"Hey. Um, John. could I ask you something?" Dave looked at John who weakly nodded. "The guys that were drowning you in the bathroom called you a fag," John blushed deeply and looked down at his hands as his tall friend continued "is it true? that you're gay?"

John continued to stare at his hands before speaking up "you wont think of me differently right?"

Dave smirked "dude. I've seen you with your head in a toilet. Why the fuck do you think that this would make me think of you any different about you?"

John shrugged and tilted his head as he did so before looking up at the other "usually when my guy friends find out they leave because they think that I might try something on them... Hey Dave... Would you come to the hospital with me?" Dave simply nodded wrapping an arm around John's damp shoulders.

"I would never think differently of you, because so far you're the first person to be a close friend"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey. So I'm currently home sick and contemplating on whether to do shit or not. Of course I said fuck that mah people need chapter three so it might be lame. I'm in grade nine so my writing isn't top notch and I need a review. Guys. Tell me what you liked and what you hated. I'm open for critisism. but if all I get is hate mail saying "you should stop writing because this is so stupid" and stuff like that I probably will because...I don't want hate... Yours truly: Oliver**

**"Can he come with me?" the raven haired boy spoke with his hoarse voice as he weakly gestured to the blond that was standing next to the gurdy. The principal looked at the ambulance people.**

* * *

"Could mister Strider here go?" Dave shifted as he hoped he could but kept his emotions at bay as the two men in uniform looked at each other, looked at Dave, and then looked at the principal with a nod which made John smile madly from the gurdy he was in. Dave chuckled inwardly at himself at the sight of his friends grin. The ambulance boys went to load John up into the ambulance truck with Dave hopping into the back.

"You ok John? It's not everyday that you basically die and get saved" Dave sat next to one of the boys in the back looking at John with worry that was hidden by his sunglasses. John simply looked at Dave with a soft smile and nodded.

"Can you answer the questions for John? We don't want him to strain his voice" The man with the name tag that labbeled him as Brett asked the blond beside him.

"Acctually no. I can't. This is my first day at this school. I met him in first pireod and saved him in second because...I needed to go to the bathroom" it hit him then and Dave's arm started to hurt and burn making him wince slightly but not noticeably "And I saw guys around one stall got them off of him and had to perform CPR because he was basically dead. I'm just glad bro made me take that course. I never expected it to come in handy" Dave chuckled light at his crude joke.

Brett sighed and shook his head slightly turning to his sheet and then going through it with John having him fill it out so he wouldn't have to talk. Dave sat there watching John shake slightly from the cold of his head and not heating up very well "Umm Brett? Do you happen to have a blanket. I'm guessing that John's cold from the way he's shaking" Brett nodded and got up grabbing three blankets giving one to Dave to spread at John's legs as he spread one of the blankets over John's wet head and the other over his shoulders as Dave tossed the blanket over John's slim legs.

"We're almost there. About five minutes away from the hospital" Brett spoke boredly as he looked out the door to the road and surroundings while John finished with the questions that were need to knows. Dave reached up and grabbed John's hand tightly as John looked at the blond's hand then into the shades with a slightly confused look before smiling tiredly at his friend.

"Thank you for saving me, Dave" John's voice was still hoarse and Dave squeezed slightly.

"Don't talk, John. We don't need you to wreak your voice. It's broken enough already. When we get there, you rest ok?" Dave raised his brows above the aviators on his face and John sighed softly before nodding. Dave sighed back and looked at John worry still hidden by his sunglasses.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Brett got out along with Dave and then pulled out the gurdy with John starapped to it. He was wheeled into the hospital with the Strider right on their tail following them to the emergency room. John was intantly rushed in and Dave was told to stay out. He sat down in a chair right outside of John's room while Brett and the other guy came out with the gurdy.

Dave bowed his head as doctors and nurses rushed into John's room and left just as fast coming back with other things to check his body. About three hours later Dave had fallen asleep in the chair he was lounging in. He was awaken by a hand pressing onto his shoulder making him flinch slightly and look up at a man with black hair, a black tie, black dress pants, a white drss shirt and a white fedora.

"Dave, right?" Dave looked at the man with hidden curiousity a he nodded making the man smile and squeeze his shoulder a little "Thank you so much for saving my son. I would have nothing left if I ever lost him" Dave looked at the man who stated he was John's dad as he yawned softly before fluttering his eyes behind his sunglasses being rather tired from the stress that had filled his first day of school.

"So how is he? Is John ok? Did he fall asleep and get some rest like I told him to" Dave's mind was running a marathon while his body was still in sleep mode. John's dad bit his lip and was taken back by the blond boy's behavior.

"Calm down, calm down. He's fine and yes he is asleep. Your brother's here as well and is talking to the principal right now. They also said that they'll let him out today and he only needs rest" the man smiled softly and massaged Dave's shoulder soothingly as Bro came up to them with a straight face and kneeled in front of Dave.

The southern accent was strong in the older Strider's voice "how you feelin there lil' man" Dave was taken back by the softness his brother was showing but by passed it and yawned again covering his mouth.  
Another doctor emerged from the room with John following closly behind wrapped in a blanket and completely dry. The doctor looked at Dave with a smile and Dave sleepily raised a brow in curiosity for the smile.

"If you hadden't performed CPR on this young man he surly wouldn't be here with us. Thank you for everything you've done today" Dave stood up and shook the doctor's now extended hand with a small half smile. Dave looked at John who smiled sweetly. The brunette jumped up onto Dave giving him a tight hug and the doctor chuckled softly along with Dad and Bro before walking off. Dave tensed instantly and was left speachless as he reluctantly patted John's upper back with his second hand on John's lower back.

"Thank you so much Dave" John's voice was still hoarse but was much smoother. Dave sighed and relaxed into the hug a little more.

"What are friends for" Dave smirked as John giggled and looked at his blond friend having things fly through his eyes.

"I'm sorry" John had a slightly worried look on his face.

Dave frowned "what do you me-" Dave was cut off by John planting a kiss on his lips making the two men look at them look at each other and laugh softly. Dave's eyes were wide behind his shades as a blush came across his face. John pulled away and Dave looked at the shorter boy who had a soft blush as well.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Dave" John gave one final squeeze before going up to his dad with a smile and walking down the hall with him. Dave was smiling like an idiot, but of course he had a small smile on the outside as he watched his friend walk off. Bro came up laughing and patted Dave's shoulder roughly.

"So, I'm glad to see you're boyfriend is better" Bro teased and Dave growled softly following him with a yawn.

"Shut up Bro. When we get home I'm goin to bed."

"Whatever Dave" Bro chuckled softly with a smirk patting the younger on the shoulder as they exited and went back into the real world filled with dangers and worries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Dave woke up in a cold sweat panting. He had a nightmare. One that's been haunting his sleep for a few months now. After Dave calmed his labored breathing he found himself confused by the surroundings. Wasn't he in a car before? Dave thought to himself, must've fallen asleep in the car and Bro carried me up or somethin, which was exactly what happened.

"Dave! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry your sorry little ass up" Bro walked in and saw his little brother's sweaty forehead. "Was it the nightmares again? Do you think I should find a councilor or some shit again?"

"No! No...I'm fine" Dave shook his head and slid on his shades with a sigh, "I'm fine" Bro shrugged and closed the door as Dave sat up and looked at his arms. He was still wearing his shirt which made the Strider sigh heavily at his saved ass. Dave got up and went to his bathroom pulling off his shirt and looking at himself in the mirror, at all his scars and scabs and still open wounds that laced his arms. Dave sighed once again and went to his dresser pulling on a new shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He headed out again this time successfully sneaking past his bro and going to school walking slowly. He arrived just as the bell rang making him sigh.

"A if it isn't the lovely Dave Strider. How you doin there sweet heart?" Dave whipped around to see Vriska smiling. He haddn't realized she wore glasses. Vriska pushed her hair from in front of her left eye with a devious smirk as she revealed that she had a metalic arm underneath the glove and long sleeves she wore. Her left eye was strange. Dave couldn't put his finger on why but it seemed really weird. "I heard that you saved Egbert from my boys and let's just say that they aren't to happy about that" Instantly there was every boy that was in the bathroom behind her causing Dave to gulp.

"Look, I dont need any shit right now. So thanks for nothing" Dave smirked and turned around walking quickly and started to walk as fast as he could that wouldn't make him seem scared. He walked down the hall and was slammed into a locker by someone big. He looked over his shoulderto see Vriska who wasn't big at all. Dave frowned and smirked. "You think it's not fair to pick on one person when you have what. Ten? So loosen up and face me one at a time would ya?" Vriska hissed softly as she snarled but backed off and shoved a rather large boy at him.

"What happened to wanting me in the group anyways" Dave spoke as he dodged a few punches that slammed into the lockers behind him.

"Well you happened to save our punching bag which kicked you off our welcome list and shoved you on our killing spree list" Vriska feld her arms over her chest as Dave ducked throwing a punch into the guys stomach then kicking him away watching as he stumbled back and fell over.

Vriska gulped and nudged the two guys beside her, who both obeyed her and tackled the blond who wasily dodged both of them causing them to slam into the lockers and fall to the ground groaning. Vriska took a step back eyes wide as she looked at Dave before a teacher ran up to them with a boy in a wheel chair by her side.

"Miss Serket. You go to class this instant! Alnong with all of you boys. Strider, you stay here" Dave nodded at the teacher before looking at the brunette in the wheel chair. He had a naturally brown fauhawk, a brown short sleeve buttonup shirt that was left open to show a Peter Pan shirt. He wore baggy navy jeans and black sneakers.

"I uhhh...I heard that you saved John yesterday" the boys voice was really squeaky but was nice, "I thought that was really brave of you to do. M-my name is Tavros. You're Dave right" Dave nodded and Tavros smiled.

"You two. Come along" the teacher gestured at them and dave nodded as Tavros started to push himself. Dave came up behind him and started to push the crippled boy along the teacher's side.

"You uhhmm really don't have to."

"I want to, really. It's no big deal" Dave half smiled at the tan boy in the wheel chair. "So where are we goin anyways?"

"To the councilors office. All of John's friends are there along with him. He requested that you be there because you are his friend right? Like umm not everyone just saves a guys life without a reason right?" Tavros smiled as they arrived in a room with John and quite a few others. There was even a guy that kinda looked like Dave with his shades being really pointy along with his blond hair. There was a guy in his lap that looked like John but had green eyes. There was a guy snuggled up into the couch arms over his chest with huge bags under his eyes and next to him was a guy that was really tall and lanky that looked like he was high as hell, Dave looked at the four girls that were sitting on either side of John two were blond, one looked goth the other looked like she was having a hang over while the other two had black hair and were wearing glasses.

John smiled as he noticed Dave come in getting up out of his chair walking up to him and hugging him tightly. Dave looked at him and with less reluctance he hugged him back with a small smile earning an "awwwwwwwe" from everyone in the room. John blushed and pulled away giggling softly. Dave looked at everyone in the room then back at John who grabbed his neck and pulled him down to whisper in Dave's ear.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, and you have to prmise not to think of me differently," Dave nodded at the soft and still ever so slightly hoarse voice in his ear which earned a soft giggle before he continued "I may say to my friends a lot that I'm not a homosexual but I'm as a flag pole that was in a carcrash. They all know I'm lying but I still try to hide it" that earned a soft chuckle from Dave who stood up straight and slung an arm around John's shoulders.

"So you ganna introduce us to yer new bf or whaaat" the girl that seemed like she had a hang over was actually drunk out of her mind. John smiled and nodded.

"Ok so I think you met Tav" Taavros nodded and so John poited to the couch "the tall one is Gamzee and yes he's always high. We can't risk having him sober, the one beside him is Karkat, and I advise that you try not to get on his nerves or trust me. He'll hate you for the rest of your life. Ummm," John pointed at the two boys in the one chair "the guy with glasses is Jake" Jake smiled and waved then wrapped his arms around the blond's neck "and that's Dirk. If you can't already tell they're dating, and I think you might be related to Dirk because he has the same last name as you, anyways those girls over there are Jade, with the long black hair, Jane, short black hair, Rose, the girl who seems goth and Roxy who's always drunk" Dave snickered and looked at everyone.

"I'm Dave. Dave Strider" Dave half smiled and waved slightly earning either a "hey", "hi" or a simple wave back. John pulled Dave over to the couch and pushed him down into it earning a soft grunt from the Strider making him giggle. John sat down in his original seat and a man walked in.

"Good morning everyone. Nice to see that you're all ok. For those who don't know me I'm Mister Clearview. I'm the counilor at this school. Now then. Let's start the session, shall we?" The man's voice was smooth, steady and calm as they started their first session with the new kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, John, could you please explain to me what happened" Mister Clearview had a note pad and pen at the ready to record what the raven haired boy would say. John looked rather nervous and both the girls with glasses grabbed one of his hands as he let out a soft, but still noticable, shaky sigh.

"W-well umm, I was getting changed as fast as I could like I usually do to avoid the wave of guys that pick on me. So once I was fully changed I left to go to my next class but was dragged into the bathroom by a whole bunch of awaiting guys. They started to beat me up asking things like what I was hoping to do with a friend out of my league and if I had planned on dating him and calling fag, homosexual creeper, and crap like that," John's eyes were watering as he bit his lip with his buck teeth "I kept saying that he was the one who came to me but they didn't believe me. The next thing I knew my head was being pushed into the toilet and I was left to hold my breath. I tried to get them off but I'm not strong enough to do anything so I just gave in knowing that nobody would be there to save me. Everything went black and the next thing I knew I was coughing up water and Dave was wiping water from his mouth. I still don't know what he did to me to bring me back but I only saw him. All the guys were gone." Mister Clearview nodded as he wrote everything down word for word then looking at John who wiped his eyes dry and was smiling softly "I don't know why but I wasn't afraid, I was just neutral as I almost died. It was like I knew in my heart that someone would save me but my mind didn't believe it." John sniffled a few times before a soft laugh came out and Mister Clearview smiled up at John then turned to Dave.

"If you wouldn't mind sharing your side of this story Dave and tell us everything. We are your friends here" the councilor smiled warmly at the blond who nodded.

With a great deal of reluctance Dave pulled up his sleeves showing his cuts, "at my old school I was just like John. Everyone picked on me. So the day before yesterday I cut myself knowing it would probably be the same here then we got to our new house and I just went to bed. I woke up and cut up my bicep," Dave pulled up his sleeve to show his shoulder and how his upper arm had cuts all over it, "I came to school and was greeted by Vriska who took me in right away and not wanting to be picked on again I joined her. Soon after I met John and they wanted me to beat him in the middle of the gym, well I'm pretty sure that that's what they wanted, but I stood up for John and showed him my cuts. We spent gym together and then I went off to math. My arm started to sting and I asked to go to the bathroom not saying why of course. I got there as fast as I could and saw guys around a bathroom stall. I went to check it out and saw John getting a slurry and told them to stop. They attacked me one at a time and I made most of them hurt themselves by dodging them or blocking them like Bro's been teaching me to do. I then pulled John out of the stall after all the guys ran off and checked his vitals before I performed CPR. I was really surprised that brought him back. I never knew that it actually would work but it did and John here gave me a mouth full of water" The room broke out in a soft laughter with Dave snicker and John blushing and laughing as well.

"Well we're all just glad that you saved our friend" The other blond said with a small smirk in his Texan accent. Dave smirked back and nodded slightly as to say 'no problem'.

Mister Clearview looked at everyone in the room then to the new blond "well Dave I think that you'll get along fine here with people like this who care" everyone was looking at Dave with a warm smile except the other Strider who had a smirk and the one on the opposite one on the couch who had a straight face but warm look in his eyes and the drug addict to nest to Dave who had a lazy smile on his face. "Now I'll leave you guys to get to know the new boy and I'll talk to you after, Dave, to try to get the identities of the people who were beating John" Dave nodded and Mister Clearview left with a sudden up roar of everyone in the room. It wasn't exactly loud but almost everyone was talking.

"So where you from motherfucker?" Gamzee spoke with a lazy smile and a growly voice that was rather intimidating as Karkat leaned forwards to hear.

"Huston, Texas. I liked the heat and this cold is new but Bro wanted me to have a new beginning so that maybe I wouldn't get beat up anymore" Dave responded with a steady tone and a straight face.

"Who's this Bro you keep talking about?" Karkat spoke up. His voice sounded scratched and was growly as well but was nothing like Gamzee's.

"Uncle Bro is his older brother. Cool dude to. Named this guy after my Dad to" Dirk spoke up with his strong southern accent sitting down next to Dave putting an arm around Dave's shoulders. "Long time no see huh? You've really grown" Dirk smirked down at Dave who was frowning up at Dirk before he remembered his cousin.

"Oh dude! Couldn't even recognize you! Man, have you changed" Dave punched Dirk in the side rather roughly making Dirk wince ever so slightly.

"Sorry cuz. I promised Jake no more rough housin', 'cause someone always gets hurt" Dirk gestured with his chin to Jake who was talking with Jane and Roxy.

"So you're the little Dave Strider huh?" Rose asked with a half-smile and Jade smiling largely.

"Taller than you that's for sure" Dave smirked up at the blond who let out a smile.

"Oh look who has a sense of humor. Good to know that you'll understand my intellectual jokes then" Rose giggled softly as Jade was laughing.

"So where do you now, cool kid" Jade's big green eyes were glued to Dave as she smiled at him.

"About a five blocks from here. Not that far. Walkin' distance" Dave was checking both the girls out in front of him behind his shades "What about you two girls?"

"Well I live almost an hour away and Rose lives in the mansion twenty minutes from here. It's so big!" Jade giggled and Rose laughed softly. Behind them came Jake who scared them both by suddenly grabbing their shoulders causing them to shriek.

"By golly, if you two aren't fun to scare then damn my soul. Like, really? You two weren't expecting that?" Jake had an amazingly strong English accent that made the teen even hotter in the youngest Strider's eyes.

"Hey babe, why don't you join Dave and I here" Dave turned to look at Dirk who was smirking at Jake. Jake smiled and sat down on Dirk's lap with glee. Dave raised a brow at the actions before he understood. Dirk rubbed at Jake's back softly making a light pink paint over his cheeks before he relaxed into the touch with a smile.

"So how long have you guys been goin' out?" Dave looked at Jake though it seemed like he was still looking at Dirk.

"Actually we both lost track...I'm sad to say" Jake's blush deepened and he looked at his lap awkwardly.

"Naw babe. It's ok. Dave was just curious. It ain't like we would've got a thousand bucks for knowin" Dirk sighed at how down Jake suddenly was while Dave felt guilty.

Mister Clearview came back right as the bell rang for the next period. "Ok, everyone but Dave, boogie off to next class and keep an eye out for John. I know you all have his back but still. Keep him safe." Everyone got up going to their next class, Jake and Dirk walking hand in hand, Rose and Jade left side by side, Roxy left with an arm around Jane's shoulders for support as she stumbled earning a groan from the brunette, Gamzee got up and pulled Karkat along who grabbed John's wrist. John waved at Dave as he was pulled out and was quickly followed by Tavros pushing himself through the door. The councilor closed the door once everyone was out and he pulled a chair up in front of Dave who was still on the couch.

"So could you describe as many of the boys as possible?" He earned a nod out of Dave who looked up as though the answers were there and thought.

"Ok, so one guy had this purple streak in his hair, a stripped scarf and lots of rings. He was more of a bystander than anything. A huge guy that was holding John's head in the toilet and came after me, he had long deep brown hair and had a tank top on," Mister Clearview was writing everything down "then the second guy to come at me had what looked like 3-D glasses on and had the roman symbol for two on his shirt. I'm sorry but those are the only guys that I can remember"

"It's a start which is fine. It sounds to me that you were talking about Eridan as a bystander, Equius as the head bully at that point and Sollux as the second attacker after you" Mister Clearview put down the names beside the descriptions. "Misses Charlton, the one that got you and Tavros said that she caught some guys trying to beat you up, saying they were these boys as well. She also said that Vriska was there along with Aradia. Is that true?" Dave bit his lip and slowly nodded. "You know you can talk to me right. Talking about what troubles you helps you forget, forgive and be happier over all" Dave nodded a little and grabbed at his sleeves a little thinking to himself before opening up.

"You can't tell my Bro anything I'm gonna tell you okay?" Dave earned a nod from the man and started to talk with a large sigh "Okay so, I'm gay and I was respected at my old school before I told my friend who I trusted to not tell anyone else, but of course he runs around basically yelling it and the next thing I know I'm being shoved into lockers and getting locked in them. I was getting beat up constantly, my things broken or stolen. Before I knew it I...After school these older guys pulled me into an alleyway and gang raped me. I passed out and foun myself in the hospital. Luckily the paramedics didn't tell my brother what had really happened. After that I started to cut myself and starve myself. I'm not sure how many cuts I've done anymore. I'm sure I'm really close to the thousand mark by now, and when I do eat, I eat less than a proper serving. I'm just not hungry anymore. I've tried to commit suicide but just couldn't. I can't leave my Bro, and then I realized after I saved John how much life was worth. I just can't think clearly anymore. I'm so stressed out and when I dream it's usually from a nightmare. I've hated sleep for a while now. I don't know what to do anymore. I stay up to the point that my body basically shuts down. I hate my life Mister Clearview, I absolutely hate it!" there were tears streaming down Dave's cheeks as the councilor sighed and wrapped his arms around Dave feeling just how thin he was from starving himself for so long.

"Why don't you come and talk to me three times a week? Maybe everyday if you see that that's fit. You can skip out on gym so you don't have to go to it, but I want to see you more ok. I don't need the students in my school in this much pain" Mister Clearview rubbed Dave's back softly which got him to calm down rather quickly. Dave was panting softly the whites of dave's eyes pink behind his shades and as he realized he lost his cool in front of a guy he just met he bit his lip and started to nibble on it. "You know what Dave, just call me Jameson."

Dave nodded slightly and Jameson stood up, "Ok Dave, I want you to go to your next class because," checks watch "the bell is about to ring again. You're a good kid. Keep that in mind." and with that the man left Dave in the room. He took a few breaths to calm himself and wiped his cheeks dry before getting up and hearing the bell along with an announcement.

The voice was slightly muffled but was easily recognized as the secretary "Could Eridan Ampora, Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor, Vriska Serket and Aradia Megido please come down to the office? Again that's Eridan Ampora, Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor, Vriska Serket and Aradia Megido please come to the office, thank you." That caused Dave to bite his lip as he walked out and waved at the overly joyful woman behind the desk that had just done the announcement.

Dave walked out and saw the band that was called to the office making him scurry into the rush of people disappearing and blending in as he watched them all go into the office. The boy with the purple in his hair was biting his neck as he went in last seeming rather scared in the eyes but not showing that off to much anywhere else. Dave continued to his third period class to find John and sitting down beside the buck tooth boy who was doodling inside a heart he drew. Dave looked over at what John was doodling and smirked when he saw it was his name.

Acting like he saw nothing he spoke up "whatchya got there Egderp" John jumped and suddenly covered it looking at Dave in fear before realizing who it was and calming down slightly, still covering his artwork.

"I-it's nothing."

"Oh it's somethin' alright. C'mon John. Spill." John shook his head and Dave huffed leaning back in his chair. "Well you don't need to cause I already saw it. John. Why would you love me? I'm just a new kid that happened to be at the right place at the right time." John blushed deeply and stopped covering the heart, looking at his lap.

With a squeak in his voice John spoke up "Well, even a lot of my friends would've dipped down and saved me like you did. They would probably got scared and run off to find a teacher and by then it probably would've been too late. I Like you because you were brave and did amazing things at amazing measures to save someone you barely knew. I love you because you have more of a heart than even I do and ever will have. I love you because you're the only one who would ever to extremes for me. If it wasn't for you I'd be a goner because you weren't afraid to kiss a guy to save his life. For god sakes Dave, I'm Snow White and you're my prince" John was blushing madly and had tears rimming his eyes making Dave bite his lip and reach out grasping John's hand and squeezing it getting a squeeze back.

"I love you to John" Dave smiled softly which was rare out of any of the Striders. "Wanna come over to my place after school? Or maybe the park or anywhere?" John smiled and bit his lip.

"It's a date."

* * *

**There ya go. Chapter five. Please remember to review. I don't know how I'm doing and I need some help because I think my writing sucks... Yours truly: Oliver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bell rang and it was the end of period four. Social. John grabbed his books along with Dave's and grabbed the blond's hand pulling him out of the class and dragging him to his locker. John gave Dave his books back and left for his own locker. After he put his things in he locked his locker and tried to step to the side being stopped by an arm. The brunette looked to his other side and saw another arm. He sheepishly spoke up voice cracking and high with fear.

"W-what do you want?" the voice that replied was smooth and familiar.

"A hug. Maybe a kiss." John turned around and smiled largely as he saw Dave. John slung his arms around Dave's neck causing them both to smile.

"So where do you want that kiss?" John giggled softly and Dave thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Guess" John instantly connected their lips which caused Dave to stiffen slightly and let out a soft sound of surprise before relaxing into the kiss and kissing back. They started to make out in the hallway.

"Awwwwweee! That's soooooo cuuuuuute!" A squeaky voice came up and John pulled away and looked down blushing deeply while Dave blushed ever so slightly and turned his head to see who it was.

"Oh hey Jade" Dave smiled slightly along with John who looked up. Jade skipped over and Jane revealed herself smiling.

"H-how are we cute?" John asked with a few cracks as he was still flustered. Jade smiled and giggled along with Jane.

"You two just are! I totally see it happening between you guys!" Jane smiled and John blushed deeper. Dave smirked and slung his arm around John's shoulders.

"So tell me. Are we still going to have lunch or are we just gonna gossip in this hall?" Dave's voice was smooth and quite monotone as John entwined his fingers with Dave's.

"Let's go to the table!" Jade grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her along while Dave walked with John, hand in hand, to the table. Dave saw Rose and Roxy sitting together across from Dirk who had his arm around Jake's waist. They were all talking and smiling except for Dirk who was smirking and laughing softly. Jane sat beside Roxy who gave her brunette friend a large hug, and Jade sat beside Rose who simply nodded. That left the bench with Jake and Dirk on it. Dave pulled John over and sat down beside the other blond with John on his other side. Dirk spoke to the two first.

"So. What are you two doing tonight?" Jake smiled as he knew what the plan was and Dave shrugged right before John rested his head on his shoulder with a soft smile gossiping with the girls on the other end.

"Well I was just planning to spend it with John at my place or the park. Why do you ask?" Dave frowned and Jake leaned forwards.

"He's having a party at his place and wants you two to come along. There'll be music, and dancing, and drinks and fun things like that! Since it's Friday we wont have to worry about school!" Jake was rather perky and excited which caused Dirk to chuckle.

"So wanna come?" Dirk's southern accent was strong and Dave turned to talk to John.

"Hey Egderp. Wanna go to Dirk's party tonight instead of my place?" Dave smiled slightly and John looked up at him then nodded with a smile stealing a quick peck before returning to the girls. Dave turned back to his cousin. "We'll be there. So tell me how long have you guys been going out?"

"A few months. It's been a good few months." Dirk smiled and Jake smiled as well. It didn't seem like a very happy smile but it was there.

"Sounds nice. So what time does the party start?" Dave looked between the two behind his shades. Dirk frowned and looked up as he thought.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhmmmm" Dirk looked back at Jake who shrugged then at Dave "I'm pretty sure I said eight o'clock" Dave gave small nod then looked at the girls who were talking to John then at the brunette's hair and rested his head on it. John paused talking and looked up slightly seeing Dave's eyes were closed as he breathed evenly and slowly. John smiled and then continued talking to the girls. The bell went and and everyone got up. They all went their separate ways and Dave walked with John, holding hands again. Dave dropped John off at his locker and left to his own. He grabbed his things and went to go get his his brunette boyfriend but saw one of the boys that tried drowning him talking to him. It was the boy with the purple streak in his hair. He still seemed nervous and John seemed a little scared but more sorry. Dave walked up and wrapped his arm around John's waist frowning at the other boy that seemed more scared than before.

"I wwas just apologizing for wwhat I did. I really didn't mean anything. I wwas forced into the group. Look, I'm vvery sorry. I hope you forgivve me." the boy bit his lip and Dave closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Just tell me something. Were they planning to kill John?" Dave had a serious tone and John looked at Dave before looking at the other teen and snuggled into the blond. The third bit his lip nervously.

"Yes, they wwere. I tried to get them to stop but they wwouldn't listen. I'm sorry." He quivered slightly before speaking again "My name is Eridan by the wway."

"I forgive you Eridan." John smiled worriedly and stepped forwards pulling him into a loose hug. Eridan reluctantly hugged back as his eyes filled with water. He looked up at Dave who sighed. Eridan pulled away from John ad he walked up to Dave Looking at him as tears streamed down his cheeks in fear. Dave rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller into a hug stroking his hair as he started to cry.

"It's ok. I forgive you" Dave looked at John who stepped forwards and hugged him from behind. Eridan continued to sob as the last bell rang and classes started. "John go to science and write down the notes and I'll photo copy them." John looked at Dave and nodded leaning up for a quick kiss over Eridan's shoulder before grabbing his stuff and going to class. Dave wrapped his arm around Eridan's waist and walked slowly with him to the bathroom and sat on the floor with Eridan resting his head on the taller's shoulder as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I really am! I didn't want him hurt I swear!" Dave wrapped his arms around the boy with brown hair and shushed him softly.

"The thing is that you tried to stop them so calm down. It'll be ok. Just hang out with us and we'll keep you safe from them." Eridan sniffled and looked up at the other who was looking at him caring eyes hidden by his shades. Eridan smiled and wiped his eyes and sniffled again with a soft laugh.

"I didn't knoww that you wwould care this much. I thought that you wwere a heartless cool kid like all the others that are offered a position in VVriska's group." Eridan's accent was coming out strong as he smiled.

Dave shook his head with another slight smile "I didn't want in for a reason you know." Eridan laughed and Dave chuckled and got up setting out a hand for the other, who gladly took it and was pulled up by the blond. They smiled and parted ways going to their classes. Dave walked in and was stopped by the teacher.

"Why are you late?" The teacher spoke loudly, "I'm sure the whole class would like to know" Dave looked at John then the teacher then the class.

"I was helping out a friend, he was hurt by an incident and I was helping him feel better" Dave spoke proudly and John smiled from his seat at the two person table.

"Is that your excuse?" the teacher asked and Dave nodded causing the teacher to sigh "Ok, I accept it. Go sit down beside John. That will be your seat for the rest of the year." Dave smirked and went to his seat sitting down and looking at John who had all the notes written out twice.

"How is he" the brunette asked and slid over one of the copies.

"He's okay for now. Did you write this all down for me?" John nodded and Dave smiled softly "I love you John."

* * *

((TIMESKIPING TO AFTER SCHOOL AND THE TIME OF THE PARTY!))

Dave was standing on John's doorstep wanting to knock and as he was about to John walked out and walked into Dave causing them both to fall over. John looked at the blond who was clenching his jaw in pain but looked at John and relaxed smiling and laughing. John started to laugh as well. They laughed until they both were looking at each other with a straight face thinking the same thing. John leaned down and kissed Dave who kissed back. They started to make out on John's side walk with the door open.

"Is this the boy you won't stop talking about?" John blushed deeply and parted the kiss from Dave looking over his shoulder at the man in the door way.

"DAAAAD!" John squeaked and both Dave and John's dad laughed. John got off of Dave and stood up helping the blond up who was still laughing.

"So you're Dave I presume?" Dave nodded and Dad chuckled softly "You better be nice to him you hear me?"

Dave nodded "Yes sir."

"DAAAD!" John's blush got deeper and his voice squeaked.

"Fine, Fine. Be home by two tomorrow afternoon or you're grounded. Have fun boys." John nodded and his dad closed the door.

"I like him" Dave smiled. John looked at him with a risen brow.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Dave wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and pulled him a little heading in the direction of Dirk's house.

"Really! I think he's cool" Dave smiled and John paused looking down. Dave stopped and stood in front of John. "You ok John?"

John looked up at the blond with a worried look "When was the last time you cut?"

Dave bit his lip as he looked up frowning and thinking before giving a reply "Two days ago, in the morning, on my left bicep. Why?"

John fidgeted a little before responding "I don't want either of us to cut anymore. We have each other now, we can be happy."

Dave nodded and kissed John's forehead grasping his hands "I agree. I won't cut anymore." John smiled and slid his hands away to wrap them around Dave's waist who in return wrapped his arms around John's upper torso. The hug lasted for a moment or two before Dave pulled away grabbing one of John's hands and walking backwards "Now then. We have a party to go to." John giggled and followed. they walked all the way to Dirk's house with their fingers entwined. They knocked on the door and were surprised when it was answered with the loud music playing and easily heard from outside.

"Hello gentlemen" Jake answered the door with Dirk clinging to his back with his arms around Jake's waist. The blond was nuzzling the brit's neck as Dave and John walked in.

"Hey!" Dave spoke back as John let go of his hand and walked into the crowd leaving him behind. Dave looked at his cousin and smirked "Why don't you two get a room?"

"Jakey doesn't want to!" Dirk whined over the music and Jake laughed.

"We have guests to attend to!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Dirk sighed and pulled away from Jake walking up to his slightly shorter cousin putting an arm around his shoulders. "We're getting a game of truth or dare started in a few minutes. You and John are part of the select few who get to join!" Dave smirked and nodded smelling the alcohol in Dirk's breath as he spoke.

"We'll be there!" Dirk smiled and walked off to find Jake. Dave did the same but for John. He looked around the room and spotted him playing shots. Dave walked up to him and slid his hands onto the brunette's hips. He popped another shot and looked over his shoulder starting to giggle when he saw who it was. John had already taken two vodka shots, four whiskey and ten dark rum and was way ahead of everyone else in the race who were coughing.

"Hey wanna join? You can't beat me!" John turned around and Dave looked at the table and smirked.

"I bet I can! I always win against my brother and he's good!" John raised a brow at his boyfriend's confidence.

"Ok. Thirty seconds. The person who drinks the most wins out of the two of us wins" John smiled and Dave nodded. "HEY EVERYBODY!" the music paused and everyone looked towards John. "ME AND DAVE ARE GANNA HAVE A DRINK OFF!" everyone cheered "THIRTY SECONDS ON THE CLOCK! WHO EVER DRINKS THE MOST OUT OF THE TWO OF US WINS!" the crowd cheered again and gathered around as ten shots of whiskey, 10 rum and 10 vodka were set in front of each of them meaning they could do one shot per second. One of the girls that was there had a stop watch and set the time. The two boys stared at each other from across the table.

"Three, Two, One, GOO!" the girl started the time and the two boys went at it. Dave watched John as he popped a few shots. He was fast and was paying attention to his drinks before he coughed ten seconds in and seven down. Dave smirked and started popping his quickly by the time it was twenty seconds in giving him ten seconds time to have shots he had taken eleven and continued taking more without coughing. John noticed and picked up speed. when the girl called time both the boys started to cough hard. They had both finished all but one shot. Everyone was in awe as they looked at the tie. Dave and John looked at the table then each other and started to laugh. John grabbed their shots and walked up to Dave giving the blond his. John took the arm with hs shot and linked it with Dave's, who understood what was happening. they looked at each other and with their drinking arms linked took their shots earning a loud cheer from the crowd. Dirk then spoke up.

"OK! Now that that's over all those that I spoke with could you please come with me and the party will resume!" Dirk whipped around and stood at the base of the stairs as Dave plucked the shot glass from John's hand and set it on the table heading towards where Dirk was while tugging John along. John stopped as did Dave.

"He didn't talk to me though...I can't go with you" John looked down and raised his chin.

"I talked to him for you." Dave smiled and pulled his hand to continue on. John reluctantly came and they met Dirk and their other close friends at the bottom of the stairs, Who smiled largely.

"So you two are both playing! Perfect!" John looked at Dave who smiled and John shrugged it off. "Ok guys, follow me and the game shall begin!" The blond dashed up the stairs followed by the others but Dave and John were right behind him.

"What game are we playing?" John looked at Dave who was looking down at the stairs.

"Truth or Dare!" Dave stumbled slightly and John laughed. The alcohol was taking effect on the two and they went into a room behind Dirk where jake was seated with a bottle with the label 'faygo' on it. Dave sat down beside dirk who sat next to Jake and John made himself comfortable next to Dave. As everyone from the councilor's office filed in and took their place Dirk began to explain the rules.

"Ok. So, this is how the game works. We spin this bottle and the person it lands on has to choose truth or dare. The one coming up with said truth or dare is the one who was previously asked. Now, does everyone understand?" there was a loud yes that filled the room that now had a locked door.

They were a few turns into the game and nothing exited happened yet. Jade had just been dared to act like a dog for the rest of the night except for basic actions and speaking. She grabbed the bottle and spun it having it land on Dave. He knew what to do.

"Dare" Dave smiled half drunkenly and Jade giggled.

"I dare you to...Makeout with John in front of all of us" Dave turned to John who was sitting there not paying attention and day dreaming in his drunken haze before Dave grabbed his jaw lightly and turned it so they were facing each other. John blushed softly and then leaned in for the blond so they were kissing. It started to get rough as the two kissed Dave eventually parting his lips along with John.

"Ok. There's a lady boner!" Roxy laughed hard which caused the two to pull away laughing themselves. Dave got up and spun the bottle. It landed on Jake.

"Truth" The english man spoke and Dave started to think before answering in his southern accent by accident.

"How do you think yer relationship with mah cuz is goin'?" John giggled and Dave frowned and then realized what happened talking in his regular voice again. "You guys better keep that all a secret!" Everyone nodded and Jake thought for a moment.

"Actually. I think it's terrible" Dirk started to listen carefully with Dave "I've been wanting for us to break up I just didn't know how to bring it up" Jake turned to Dirk, "This is me breaking up with you, Dirk" the blond bit his lip and Dave stood up pulling Dirk out of the room, down the hall and into a different room locking the door. Dirk instantly burst into tears sobbing into his cousin's shoulder.

"I knew he was gonna break up with me! He's been so distant lately and I could see it coming!" Dave sighed and wrapped his arms around the older strider who sniffled and calmed down quickly. "At least I'm free now right?" Dave smiled softly and took off Dirk's shades not surprised by their orange colour as he wiped them dry. Dirk reached up and took off Dave's shades looking into the bright red orbs before closing his eyes and kissing the younger one.

Dave's eyes went wide and he pushed him away slightly "I may be kinda drunk but I still know my placements. One, we're related, two, I have a boyfriend. Your's obviously doesn't see what an awesome guy he just left behind. You just need to know that you're a really good guy and can probably easily find another guy who's better than Jake out there" Dirk nodded and hugged Dave tightly earning a tight hug back.

"Let's go back to the game" Dirk looked at Dave who nodded and grabbed their shades heading back to the game room after placing their shades on their faces.

* * *

Well there's chapter six! it was really long and I had an incident where I had to restart the whole thing because my battery fell out as I switched classes and didn't save so that happened sadly, but I finally have it. Now time to clean my room so my friends can come over! Oliver~


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning!:** The following chapter is the beginning of the smut that shall be featured in this fanfiction. If you are not a fan of smut then don't read this fanfic anymore. You have been warned! Thank you all for reading this far. Don't forget to review! :) Your friend Oliver~

* * *

Chapter 7

Dave and Dirk walked back into the room that they were playing truth or dare in. John was in Gamzee's lap and Jake was missing.

"Where'd 'e go" Dirk looked around and sniffled slightly. Dave frowned and look around as well. John got up and walked over to Dirk pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jake left after you guys walked off. He said that he didn't want to cause Dirk anymore pain than he already was" John nuzzled Dirk's chest causing the blond to sigh softly and put a hand on the soft brunette hair. Dave smiled slightly all though inside he was angry as hell. He was a tad possessive over his small and frail boyfriend.

"Thanks John. I'm better than I look" Dirk smirked and put an arm around the small of John's back. Dave shifted uncomfortably and Karkat noticed.

"You ok Dave? You seem a tad off" Karkat frowned and Gamzee looked Dave up and down licking his lips.

"Yeah, fine" Dave spoke through a clenched jaw as he went to his seat. John backed away from Dirk a bit and then turned and sat in Dave's lap. The smaller teen nuzzled Dave's neck.

"You sure you're ok Dave?" John whispered into Dave's ear with worry along with slurred words.

Dave shook his head slightly "I wanna get out of here. We can go to my place. Bro's not home tonight." John frowned as he looked at Dave and then nodded with a small smile. John got up with Dave's hand planted in his own. Dave got up as well.

"Sorry guys but my dad wanted me home by three in the morning and I'm getting tired anyways." there were whines and a few murmured "no"s which only made John giggle "awe guys. We had fun but we really need to get going. I love you all!"

"We love you to fucker. Tell your dad I said hey." Karkat seemed tired but lively. He smiled a little and chuckled. John blushed slightly and looked away, having Dave pull on his arm so they could leave. They both left Dirk's house and walked down the sidewalk to Dave's house. Dave sighed and tightened his grip.

"Y'know, your dad called me. I have no clue how the hell he got my number but he gave me this whole fucking lecture on safe sex" John blushed deeply and looked away as they walked down the street "want to know what I told him?" John looked at the blond who was watching him intently. John bit his lip and nodded "I told him that my bro had beat him to it years ago and that I have everything that I will ever need with Bro around." John giggled softly as Dave chuckled. The blond pulled John into a nice house that was well furnished.

"So this is your house? It looks nice" John smiled as he walked in and wandered around looking at a few things and then going back to Dave and hugging his waist loosely "So where's your room?" John smiled up at Dave.

"Just follow me babe." Dave led John down a set of stairs into the basement and into a very organized room with a few posters on the wall. John looked around with a smile giggling softly.

"This seems more organized than I imagined it" Dave chuckled softly and dimmed the lights slightly, "what are you doing Dave" John frowned as he looked back at Dave, confusion planted on his face.

Dave chuckled softly and walked up to the other teen and put a soft hand on the brunette's jaw, having him lean into the touch "I'm showing you a secret. The lights needed to be dimmed or else I would've gotten a really bad headache." John tilted his head slightly and Dave sighed softly as he reached up, pulling off his shades revealing closed eyes as John looked up at him curiously and Dave slowly opened his eyes, revealing the big, ruby red eyes that haunted his very being.

"D-Dave..." John blushed as he stared into Dave's eyes having Dave stare back.

"Yeah I know, I'm a frea-" Dave looked away and John leaned up, kissing his boyfriend before he could finish. John slightly backed away as he separated the kiss gasping slightly.

"They're beautiful. I love them almost as much as I love you" John smiled with a soft blush as Dave blushed rather deeply. Dave kissed John and slowly pulled him to the bed, laying him down and never partying the kiss. He slowly ran a hand down the brunette's thigh and parted his lips. John slid his tongue into Dave's mouth earning a soft moan.

Dave pulled away with a soft pant and John whined softly looking at the blond. "You sure you want to do this John" John nodded with a dorky smile and Dave laughed and reached to the handle of his bedside table drawer and pulled it open with a smirk "Then choose a flavour in of condom and a type of lube" John blushed and giggled softly pulling himself up from under Dave and looking into the drawer, gasping at the sight of all the different heating and cooling lubes along with all the flavoured condoms.

"D-Dave! Where did you get all of this?" John looked back at his boyfriend before returning to the drawer.

"As I said. With my Bro around I have everything I'll ever need." Dave smiled and moved to the headboard of his bed. John pulled out a cherry flavoured condom and a cooling lube looking at them with curiosity.

"Well we're going all the way. I want this Dave. I really do. I love you." John crawled back on top of Dave straddling him. Dave could still taste the alcohol on John's tongue. Both of their minds poisoned by their blood alcohol level. Dave started to strip John of his clothes as their passion took them further into a lust filled haze. John moaned softly as Dave bit his lip softly, letting his hand glide over John's crotch.

John let out a shaky breath as his erection twitched inside of his boxers, those being the only clothes on his body anymore. Dave was fully clothed and John was starting to get annoyed by not having any skin to skin contact. John started to try and lift Dave's shirt only to have him shove it back down.

"Sorry... I'm just not exactly comfortable with my body" Dave chuckled nervously and John chuckled.

"I'm not either, but I trust you. I trust you to not criticise me for what you see" John was smiling as Dave looked at him fully, noticing all the scars that covered his slender arms and his thighs. Dave sighed and reluctantly slid off his shirt. Dave's whole torso was covered with cuts, scabs and scars from selfinflicted cuts and burns. John bit his lip and slowly ran his hand over Dave's torso feeling the cuts and scars before kissing Dave softly to show he cared. Dave kissed back and John started to work on the blond's jeans. He pulled them down and flet up Dave's thighs and hips. Dave had an aching boner along with John and they both pulled from the kiss with need. They both stared at each other before Dave pulled down both of their boxers and tossed them aside, which left them both naked. John grabbed the condom he chose out and opened it slowly sliding it onto Dave's stiff and throbbing shaft.

"Nnn. Y-you sure you want to do this John?" Dave bit his lip as John slowly moved down Dave's body and slowly took it into his mouth taking in the flavour of the artificial cherry. Dave let out a breathily moan. John looked up into the other's glowing red eyes as he sucked on the dick in his mouth. This sent Dave into a moment of ecstasy. Dave's eyes slowly slipped shut as John let out a hefty, slightly muffled moan that sent vibes down the other's hard dick.

"Oh my god.~ Jooohhhn." Dave moaned and John slowly pulled off as he sucked hard. John was panting softly as he slowly walked his fingers up Dave's chest, reaching his face and leaning in as he cupped the blond's jaw, kissing him roughly. Dave kissed back and cradled the brunette's ass in his hands, slowly massaging it. John's and Dave's dicks were dancing together making both boys let moans escape into each others mouths. Dave pulled back and panted softly.

"I've already stretched myself before" John blushed and looked away with a nervous smile, laughing softly. Dave chuckled softly and smirked as he looked up at the other, lust evident in his eyes.

"Well good, cause that means that we can just get on with this whole sex thing" the boys stared at each other until John pulled away grabbing the lube he had chosen out earlier and squirting the cooling liquid onto the head of Dave's dick. John closed the tube and put it aside as he spread it around on Dave's shaft making Dave take in a breath sharply as the gel made his burning dick cold. John straddled the blond and he slowly lowered himself onto Dave's dick with a few groans escaping both of their mouths. John slowly started to bounce up and down, panting softly as Dave moaned. John started to gain speed with his bounds causing both to moan louder and more often than before. Dave pulled John down into a rough kiss as John started to rotate his hips until Dave bent his legs and started to thrust upwards into John, pounding into him causing both to moan into their kisses. The cooling lubricant made the burn of sex go away and bring a new sense of pleasure into it. Their lips parted and their tongues did a tango together.

John pulled back from the kiss and panted heavily as he took over for Dave again, bouncing and rotating his hips quickly making them both moan loudly. Dave put his hands on John's hips and slowly pushed them over so the brunette was on his back and Dave started to thrust into John fast, deep and hard causing John to moan like a whore.

"Oh my god! Dave! Fuck me! Ohhhh, Fuck me harder Dave! Pleaaaase! AHH!" John was panting heavily as he approached his climax along with Dave who did as asked and started to pound into his boyfriend. John started to jerk himself off and came with a scream. Dave continued going harder and faster until he came, both boys now panting heavily, Dave pulled out and slipped off the condom tossing it into a nearby garbage. John and Dave rose and put their heads on the pillow snuggling into each other with John's head in the crook of Dave's neck. John giggled softly as he panted and looked up at his blond boyfriend who had his arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Dave. More than I've ever loved someone who wasn't family. Dave. Thanks, f-for everything." John snuggled into Dave more who smiled and pulled him in closer. They fell asleep like that and were smiling as they slept.

* * *

The next chapter will have stridercest just to warn you! Oh and all those who live in Edmonton and are going to the promstuck that is coming soon I will be going as Dave in all black with a grey tie nd Dave's none broken disc symbol painted on it. Find me! Have a great year! Oliver~


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, this is yet another warning. This chapter will contain Stridercest and Windy-Cuffs (i.e= Dave-Dirk and John-Jake) sadly I wont feature any Dirk-John because it is one of my notps. Sorry guys. But I'm thinking about POSSIBLE Jake-Dave. So yeah. My b-day's today and so far only a few of my friends have wished me a happy b-day. not even my fam bothered to say anything. So anyways once again the boys will be cheating on each other but it's out of guilt that the older boys have brought upon them. Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! Oliver~

* * *

Chapter 8

John woke up later on in the morning. He groaned softly as his head pounded with a hangover. He couldn't remember what happened last night after he got to Dirk's house. He slowly sat up holding his head and snatching his glasses before plopping back down on the pillow. He slipped his glasses on and looked over at the clock on Dave's bedside table. It was one in the afternoon. John's eyes went wide and he started to shake Dave violently who simply groaned and quivered.

"Oh my god John. Whaaaaaat?" Dave's voice was groggy as he opened his eyes looking into the others blue eyes. John looked down at the scars on his wrist then looking back up into the other's beautiful eyes.

"The time. I need to be home in an hour" John's voice was hoarse and Dave raised to his elbows and looked at the time before planting his face into his pillow. He groaned loudly and then faced John again and leaned in close stroking his cheek softly.

"How's your head?"

"Let's just say the world wont stop spinning."

"Mmm, I was expecting that. How's your back" John frowned and moved his hand back to his lower back. He looked away and slowly sat up now noticing the sharp shot of pain through his spine making him gasp and whimper. Dave sat up as well. He moved in close to John and wrapped an arm around John's waist. John rested his head on Dave's shoulder, which caused Dave to start kissing all over John's forehead, cheek and lips. John kissed back and put a hand on the blanket putting it into his fist. Dave pulled away and sighed "I'll get our clothes" This caused John to frown and lift his head watching as Dave got up. The brunette blushed deeply as he saw Dave's ass. He also felt hurt when he saw all the cuts and scars that coated his body. John only now realized that he was nude as well.

"Dave... What happened last night? I don't remember anything that happened after we got to Dirk's place."

Dave looked up and sighed "Well we were having a shot race and had a tie, We played truth or dare and I was dared to kiss the person I liked and I think Jade is jealous of us, Jake broke up with Dirk, we left to come back to my place and we fucked. That's why your back is sore. Oh and you can have some of my clothes if you want." Dave looked over at John who was blushing deeply and nodding.

"Y-yes please" John's voice was shaky which caused Dave to chuckle.

"Calm down John. I've seen you in far more embarrassing positions last night." This caused John's blush to deepen as Dave went into a drawer and pulled out two pairs of boxers tossing one pair at John who slid them on instantly. Dave laughed and put his on then went into different drawers and pulled out two pairs of pants and two shirts. Dave gave John the baggy blue jeans and a black version of his baseball shirt with the record on it. John smiled and giggled slipping the shirt on and smelling it's sleeves with a large dorky smile. Dave chuckled and rouffled John's already messy hair. He then slid on the jeans that were given to him. everything was to long for him and the jeans were a little loose on the hips but he still fit them. John looked at Dave who was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and caused John to wonder where his dick was hidden. John then moved to his torso and saw that he was wearing a form fitting grey vneck that sported a broken record and a small orange gear on the back between the shoulder blades. Dave smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and laid down putting his head in John's lap who smiled sweetly and stroked the lovely blond hair.

"Will you walk me home so I have someone to lean on" Dave nodded and sat up kissing John softly.

"Just hold on, I'll be right back" Dave got up and raced out of his room coming back with pain killers and coffee. He also had cream and sugar and a spoon "I didn't know how you wanted your coffee or if you even like the shit but it helps out a lot with the hangover headaches. I hate coffee but I drink it anyways."

John grabbed the pills and popped them chugging the black coffee and shivering when he was done then smiling up at his boyfriend, "thanks Dave. I actually drink coffee every morning but it's usually got sugar so that's why I drink it. I was basically raised it."

Dave chuckled and picked up John bridal style making him cling to the taller neck. Dave chuckled and walked down to the kitchen setting John on a stool. Bro was in there and he was standing there against the counter looking at the two.

"So how was your boy's night? And I mean the whooole thing. I was here when you two were in the middle of your shit" John blushed deeply and Dave was pouring John another cup of coffee,still wearing not wearing his shades.

"It was pretty good. Very eventful but good other wise. Let's just say truth or dare, Jake and Dirk broke up, Dirk cried on my shoulder, Jake left, we left, had sex and now little mister egderp here can't walk let alone stand up and he has to get home in half an hour. What about your little clubin night" Dave looked up at bro and handed John the sugar and his glass.

"Got laid... Again. The guy ran out when he heard you two but it meant I didn't have to worry about paying him for anything" Bro smirked and got up off the counter he was leaning on then put his elbows on the counter that John was at. "So kiddo. You want a ride home so you wont have to walk?" John nodded and bro smiled. The Strider's home phone rang and Dave frowned answering it.

"Strider residence, you got the Dave, sup...yeah, he's right here...ok...yeah we can totally do that...yeah...heh ok, I hope that we meet again soon to...all right, later mister Egbert." Dave hung up the phone with a smile on his face "god I love that guy, anyways, your dad wants you dropped off at Jake's place because he'll be out at a business meeting. He said it was urgent." John just sighed and nodded adding sugar to his coffee.

"You ok there kiddo?" Bro stood up straight and rubbed John's back comfortingly.

John nodded again "Yeah, it's just that my dad is almost never home" Dave sighed and Bro pulled the brunette into a small hug while having his hair stroked softly. Bro pulled away much before John had wanted him to.

"C'mon. Let's get you to Jake's place" John nodded "Oh and keep the cup as a momento" Bro winked and Dave frowned, back handing his brother on the ass getting a chuckle from the man. Bro went out and started their car and Dave picked up John who clung the coffee mug to his chest. At the entry way Dave put John down so they could both put on their shoes.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do all this for me. The clothes, the mug and carrying me around" John sighed once he slipped on his shoes and Dave was still tieing his.

"Naw man. It's really nothin'. No need to be sorry about it."

"D-...Does your brother know...? About the cutting I mean."

Dave paused before continuing to tie his shoe "No. I don't want him to worry about me. He has enough to worry about as it is. What about you and your dad?"

"He found my razor a few weeks ago. The only reason he let me go to that party last night was because you were with me. He likes you really. Though all he really knows about you is that you saved my ass and that I wont shut up about you he does like you." That caused the blond to smile and chuckle. He stood up when he was done tieing his shoes and picked up his small boyfriend and opened the door to the car slowly setting him in and smiling. Dave gave him a small kiss and then slowly closed the door. Dave walked to the other side of the car and got in. he buckled in and John leaned over and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave turned and pulled John's head up and kissed him softly, having John kiss back. Dave leaned in a little so John wouldn't have to be over so much. John felt Dave's hand trail down his jaw as they kissed in the back of the now moving car. There was a snicker from the front of the car and Dave simply parted his lips licking John's bottom lip. John parted his lips and Dave's tongue crept into his mouth. John started to play with Dave's tongue, having them tangle and tumble between their mouths. Bro looked over his shoulder at the two boys and cleared his throat making John pull back and stare down at his lap blushing deeply as Dave sighed looked at the older with slight anger in his eyes. Dave had left his shades at home and though he was getting a slight head ache he didn't care as long as he was with John.

"We're at Jake's now" John looked up from his lap and out the window before whining softly earning a chuckle out of the two of the Striders. Dave got out and moved to the other side of the car and opened the door pulling John out of the car and walking up to Jake's house and knocking after setting John down who was wincing and holding his cup to his chest. Jake opened the door and smiled at the two boys.

"Hey you two! Are you staying over with John and I or are you and your Bro going and doing your Strider stuff" John limped into the house before falling over and landing in Jake's arms and not spilling his coffee some how. Dave bit his lip while Jake looked at him him with anger "Did you hurt John, cause if you did don't think that I wont hurt you twice as bad!"

"No! No... I was the one who wanted it and Dave gave it to me. You should get what happened" John was looking up at the other brunette who blushed softly and then slowly closed the door. Dave was walking back to the car already noy wanting to deal with the guy who made his cousin cry. Jake looked down at the other nerdy brunette.

"So he took your virginity last night? Your V card, you left it with him right?" John blushed and nodded before taking a sip of his coffee that was somehow still warm. Jake slowly picked him up and walked to his room setting him down on the bed then sitting next to him "so how are you other than sore?"

John sighed and stared at his coffee before looking up at the other "I feel like shit really, I'm dizzy, tired, have a head ache, feeling like I'm gonna puke up my intestines. Over all crap but other than that I'm pretty good" Jake chuckled and scooted in closer to John.

"Y'know, I really am sorry for what I did to Dirk but he just wasn't as fun as he used to be. I'm worried that that'll happen to you to John." Jake's accent was coming out strongly. "Like what I mean is that I hope that Dave wont just become another chore for you to deal with everyday like Dirk was. I want you to know that I will always be available for you to come to." Jake ran a hand up John's leg causing him to blush. Jake simply smirked and chuckled taking John's mug and setting it on the bedside table.

"Wh-what are you doing J-Jake? Y-you know I'm taken" John's blush deepened as he shifted. Jake went between the other brunette's legs and rubbed his thighs through the loose jeans that Dave had given him. John's big blue eyes were filled with fear as he shuddered at the feeling, knowing that something was going to come even if he didn't want it.

Jake kept rubbing out John's thighs until he started to undo the button and zipper of the jeans. Jake smirked and pulled them off chuckling softly at the sight of the other's boxers, "those are so not yours, now are they? Nothing you're wearing right now is yours" He pulled off the younger teen's shirt and tossed it aside along with the pants and started to rub him through the cloth of his boxers making John's whole body quake. That action caused Jake to chuckle and start strip himself. John squeaked in fear and started to squirm and try to get away, although unsuccessful John did manage to turn Jake on further which wasn't aiding his side of the situation. Jake simply slid two fingers into his mouth, wet them and probed John's now bare ass. He had pulled off the younger's boxers while soaking his fingers in his mouth. John blushed deeper as he groaned softly, knowing what was going to happen and relaxed his whole body. Jake smirked and pushed in a finger getting a slightly pain moan from John's throat.

"P-please... Don't" John moaned again as Jake started to finger him. Jake was earning moans and groans from the smaller while he was preparing his dick to enter the other brunette. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out his lube not giving a damn about a condom. Jake squirted the cold liquid onto his dick and gasped as he spread it around. He pulled his fingers from John's ass and pushed in the tip, knowing that he would be stretched enough. John whimpered and his face turned a deep red "oh god. Please. No. I don't want this. I really don't want this!" Jake thrust deeper into John's tight ass with a moan, earning a groan from the other teen. Jake started to thrust hard and fast from the get go which caused John to grip the sheets tightly and clench his teeth in hopes of not moaning.

Jake continued at the same pace until John began to moan softly in short raspy gasps that filled the room. The older of the two teens began to let out soft moans as he thrust faster and deeper. John, on the other hand, was praying in his mind that Dave never found out about the fact that he was basically being rapped by his cousin's ex. He wished that it had never happened because he was starting to enjoy the feeling of being filled again but hated it because it was by someone other than the person he loved. Jake was now ramming into the younger's already sore ass and was earning himself slightly needy moans, though he wanted more he knew that John would never see him the same way as it was. Jake reached down and started to jerk the other off as he thrust into him, causing them both to moan. John was getting close from all the stimulation that he was hating and loving at the same time. Jake could feel the younger's dick pulsating in his hand and knew that he was not alone in nearing his climax. He tightened his grip and began to pump the young shaft faster and harder causing John's back to arch as he screamed and came. His ass began to convulse giving more stimulus to Jake as he went faster, deeper and harder yelling out John's name as he filled the other with his white hot seed. John hated Jake and himself for what just happened.

Jake pulled out and John squirmed into the corner having cum leak from his ass. He stared up at Jake in fear as both of them panted having John speak up first "I hate you."

* * *

((Meanwhile in the Strider car as they were leaving Jake's house))

Dave got into the passenger seat and looked back at Jake's house. Jake was closing the door and appeared to be saying something. It caused John to blush and bro started to drive leaving John with Jake. Dave looked at his brother then down at his lap. He felt his phone start to vibrate madly in his pocket. He lifted his hips so he could pull it out and answer who ever was calling him. "Hey, You got Dave's cell, sup?"

"H-hey..." the voice belonged to the one and only Dirk strider which caused the younger of the two shift slightly.

"Oh hey man. You ok, you don't sound to good."

"Yeah. I feel like crap because of what Jake did to me last night. Could you maybe, like, come over?"

"Sure, lemme check with Bro if it's cool. Hold on" Dave shifted so his phone was on his chest "Hey Bro, can you drop me off at Dirk's place?"

Bro took a glance over at the other blond and smirked "yeah, sure. Why the fuck not? But you better be home by tomorrow afternoon for that strife we talked about a while back."

Dave chuckled softly and smirked back "I'll be there" he brought his phone back up to his ear "yo, you still there?"

"Of course I'm still here, so what did uncle say?"

"Let's just say I have to be home tomorrow afternoon." Dave heard a soft cheer from the other side of the line before he chuckled "I'll see ya in a few. Later man." and with that Dave hung up. Bro smirked and stared forwards at the road.

"So you found yer cousin I see" Dave simply chuckled softly and looked out the window at the scenery as it all zipped by. Dave zoned out and Bro pulled him back in.

"Dave. Dave! Bro to lil' man! We're here." Bro punched Dave's shoulder making him wince and gasp in pain.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Bro. See ya later" Dave got out and closed the door getting a slight nod from the older before he made his wheels scream on the pavement and taking off down the road. Dave turned and faced Dirk's house and sighed softly going up and knocking on the door. Dirk answered the door the door and smiled at the other blond, pulling him in and hugging him tightly, quivering. Dave slowly put his hands around Dirk's lower back "Hey, you ok?"

"N-not really. I feel like crap and I miss Jake. I don't know what to do anymore." Dirk was whimpering and Dave started to pull the other Strider up the stairs and to one of the rooms, closing the door. He pulled Dirk onto the bed and sat with him holding his hand.

"It's ok man, I'm here for you." Dave reluctantly smiled and Dirk sighed and looked at Dave smiling before it faded. Dave was getting a little worried until he felt Dirk's hand on his jaw and Dirk's lips against his own. Dave's eyes went wide but instead of moving away he froze. He didn't want to hurt his cousin after what Jake had done the night before. Dave reluctantly started to kiss back having his eyes flutter closed. Dirk put a hand on the other teens thigh. Dirk moved to kiss Dave's neck which caused the younger to shudder slightly under the slight pressure. Dirk began to undo Dave's black skinnies and Dave squirmed slightly not wanting his cousin to see his scars.

"What's wrong Dave?" Dirk looked at Dave who blushed deeply and looked away relaxing and letting Dirk undo the button and pull down his jeans and boxers, tossing them onto the floor he removed his anime shades and revealed his orange eyes and looking into the other's crimson red eyes, "D-Dave... What have you done?" Dave had tears start to well in his eyes as he took in a deep breath and shakily let it out.

"I used to get picked on ok. I don't want to talk about it ok." Dave bit his lip and Dirk slowly pulled off his shirt seeing all the cuts that were a few days old and older. Dirk bit his lip as well and pulled Dave into a heated kiss. Dave blushed but kissed back out of fear. Dirk started to rub Dave's length in hopes of getting his cousin hard. That was working pretty well. Dirk pulled from the kiss and went under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Dave blushed and looked away as Dirk threw off his shirt and dropped his pj pants not wearing boxers beneath. He had an aching boner and he slid the condom down his shaft. He lubed one of his fingers.

Dirk began to probe Dave's ass "Remember to relax Dave" having Dave nod with his deep blush Dirk slowly pushed in a finger making Dave gasp, clench his jaw shut and grasp the sheets tightly. Dirk began to thrust his finger slowly causing Dave to groan for a little while before beginning to moan. Dave had found the pleasure within the pain. Dirk added a second finger making Dave wince before having the face of pleasure return to him. Dirk sped his hand and thrust his fingers in deeper. Dave shifted and panted softly while having a lovely sensational feeling of pleasure. Dirk lubed his dick as he scissored his finger. Dave let out a cry of pleasure as he was stretched. Dirk positioned himself after pulling out his fingers and thrust into Dave's entrance with a gasp hearing the pleasure induced shaky groan escape Dave's mouth. Dave was moaning uncontrollably as his cousin rammed into him. Dirk was going extremely fast and hard for someone who had never been fucked. Although it was all guilt sex Dave was close along with Dirk who didn't want to be.

Dirk came first with a loud moan as Dave moaned and threw his head back. He began to have a raging fit of moans and hollered as he came. Dirk slowly pulled out and Dave panted heavily before jumping up and grabbing his boxers and sliding them on. He then grabbed his jeans and slid those on as well. Dave grabbed his shirt before dashing out of the room and going to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind himself. He panted and instantly started to cry quietly. He leaned on the wall beside the door, pulling out his phone and the switch blade he always had on him. He slid to the floor and began to let the blade glide over his skin as he panted and cried. He continued to cut before he got a text.

Dave sniffled and picked up his phone reading the message John had sent him.

EB: hey. i need to tell you something...


End file.
